Ruler of the world!
by AliceInWonderfulLand
Summary: A random, funny glimpse into the lives of the Cullens and Bella. Complete with firsts such as grocery shopping, laundry, and hide and seek.
1. The Beginning of the End

Emmett's POV:

I'm bored. It's not enough that Rosalie has to buy so many clothes, but she has to go through them on Sunday so that she ca n make sure that they're organized by how hot they make her look. Personally, I think that Rosalie looks her best when…

Just then, Edward yelled from downstairs. "EMMETT!"

Apparently Edward had just seen a very graphic flashback I'd been thinking about. It was of Rosalie with a (in my opinion) delightful lack of clothing. However, Edward didn't seem to feel the same.

"Sorry, Edward!" I screamed back.

Rosalie turned and glared at me before turning back to her closet to organize her formal dresses for various dances.

A few seconds later, I got some sort of cape flung on my head. We shall now call this moment: "The Beginning of the End". As soon as I got untangled from that weird mass of black fabric, I was hit with what appeared to be a very shiny, crown like thing. Then, I had an idea.

Rosalie's POV:

All of a sudden, I felt an unnatural wind from behind me, and I looked around to find Emmett, my prom queen tiara, and a black cape of mine gone from the room. He was most likely up to something crazy again, I sighed. Then, I turned to organize my shoes.

General POV:

A random shout came from the stairs. It sounded faintly like "Bwahahahahahaha". All of the people in the living room looked up from the movie they were watching except for Alice.

Edward's POV:

We were stuck watching The Devil Wears Prada because Alice had managed to convince Bella to watch it before I could steal her away. So, when Emmett burst into the room, I was glad for the distraction. Then, once I saw what he was wearing, I decided maybe the movie wasn't so bad after all.

Emmett's POV:

I ran downstairs, fastening the cape around my shoulders and placing the tiara on my head. This was going to be very interesting. However, no one was in sight, so I followed the noise of the TV into the living room. Then, I burst in with a shout of, "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD! AND WHOEVER STANDS UP FIRST WILL BE MY QUEEN!"

Edward stood up, holding an empty popcorn bowl, on the way to the kitchen to pop more for Bella.

"Ummm…..THE FIRST GIRL WHO STANDS WILL BE MY QUEEN!"

Then, Bella stood up to follow Edward. Edward snarled at me.

"Don't….you….dare." He threatened, growling low in his throat.

"Okay, next girl then!" I smiled brightly as Edward and Bella left the room. Just then, Esme hopped up, having decided that Bella needed cookies to go with her popcorn.

"FINE, ANY GIRL WHO'S NOT MY MOTHER! OR BELLA!" I screamed again.

Alice tore her eyes away from the movie for the first time to leap up and raise her hand.

"Pick me, pick me, PICK ME!" She yelled, jumping up and down despite Jasper's many attempts to pull her back into her seat.

"No." He growled.

Just then, Rosalie skipped down the stair and into the room.

"PERFECT!" I crowed, swooping Rosalie up into my arms.

Alice's POV:

I turned on Jasper.

"How could you? Think of all of the shoes I could have as queen of the world!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry, love, but I won't let you be ruler of the world with Emmett." He responded calmly.

I started hitting him with a baseball bat I found near Emmett's school bag. "Why…..whack….the….whack…..heck…..whack, whack, whack….not?" I asked hit, emphasizing my words with a hit of the bat.

Next thing I knew, I was hitting the couch as Jasper came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, securing my arms to my side. I dropped the baseball bat limply.

"What I meant was I don't want you to be Emmett's queen." He whispered in my ear.

"Well, why not?" I asked, slightly mollified.

"because I don't want you to be anyone's queen but mine." He responded, leaning around me to kiss me on my cheek.

"Oh, I guess that's a good reason." I said, pouting a little bit. He is such a cheater even without the feeling control thing.

General POV:

Meanwhile, Emmett had carried Rosalie upstairs to "take a nap"., fleeing from Alice's mild fury. After the fighting was over, Esme, Edward, and Bella came back in, having a heated discussion on whether or not the cookies were burnt. Edward insisted they were, even though they were golden brown and perfect. Now, Alice was curled up on Jasper's lap, watching the movie once more, after apologizing for hitting him with a bat. During all of this, Carslisle had never looked up from his medical textbook.

Carslisle's POV:

I have a tried and true method. When wacky and petty arguments break out in my family, I read medical textbooks….or Reader's Digest….or anything nearby. That way, I'm not pulled into a weird competition where you can break rules you don't even know exist. It's safer my way.


	2. Chasing Jasper

Alice's POV:

I stepped out of the shower and got dressed in my favorite khaki capri pants and a dark blue t-shirt. Just as I was turning to the mirror to do my hair, Jasper ran into the bathroom and ducked behind me, after giving me a swift kiss on my lips.

"Well good morning to you, too!" I teased him. "Where's the fire?"

"Rosalie is after me to let herwash my hair and style it." he explained in a hushed tone.

"What's so wrong with her washing you hair?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"She wants to use the 'Forever Glistening' shampoo on me."

"Ah, I see. Well, meet me in the garage and I'll sneak you out of here." I offered.

"Wow, that's great! Which car are you taking today?"He asked, seeming much more cheerful now that he had a means of escape.

"Ummm...the blue Volvo S80." I responded after a few seconds of thought.

"Thanks, love!" He said, kissing my cheek on his way out the door.

I took a glimpse into Jasper's future and grimaced. He would be caught in the kitchen.

"Oy, Jasper!" I called after him.

"Yeah?" He responded, sticking his head back in the doorway.

'Stay away from the kitchen." I warned him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me." I responded, turning to do my hair as Jasper ran off to the garage.

Rosalie's POV:

"Where the hell is Jasper?" I screamed, pushing my way into Alice's bathroom.

"MY GOD! CAN I HAVE FIVE MINTUTES TO MYSELF THIS MORNING?" Alice exploded at me.

"Uh, sure. But can you tell me where Jasper is first?" I asked, taken aback. Alice calmed a little as I spoke.

"I don't know." She responded, turning back to the mirror.

"Oh, you haven't seen him?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"Well of course I've SEEN him." She responded, laughing. "He is my husband after all."

"Have you seen him recently?" I tried again, hoping for a straightforward answer.

"well yes, actually. I believe he was headed towards the kitchen." She said, now putting away her make-up and heading out the bathroom door. I followed behind her.

"Thank you, Alice!" I said, smiling sweetly as I passed her, picking up her backpack, on my way out of her room.

**A/N: A lot of people reviewed and were practically begging me for a Ch.2, so here it is. I really hope you guys like it! Oh, I'm beginning to run out of ideas, guys, so review and tell me what you think skould happen sometime in this story, and I'll find a way to work it in. Read and review!**

**-Alice**


	3. No Breakfast for Emmett

Emmett's POV:

Finally, breakfast! My pancakes were ready. I picked up my fork, and just as i was about to take a bite, Esme snatched my plate out from under my nose.

"HEY! I was gonna eat that!" I yelled, trying pointlessly to grab it back.

"Emmett, how many times do I have to tell you not to eat human food?" She asked, in an exasperated tone.

"Umm, let me think. About a hundred more times, now give me bac kmy pancakes!" I said, pleased with my quick comeback.

"No. I'm tired of finding you throwing up your last "meal" every time I turn around." Esme said, dumping the pancakes into the sink and shredding them in the garbage disposal.

"Fine." I said loudly as she turned to leave the kitchen. "But that won't stop me at lunch time!" I whispered cheerfully to myself.

"I heard that!" She called back to me as she headed up the stairs. I slumped down into my chair in defeat.

**A/N. This is a short one, and I'm very sorry for that, but I figured I'd give you guys something new to read while I work on a longer chapter 4 and 5. So, read and review as always. Keep telling me what you'd like to see happen next. Who knows, maybe a Cullen family game night? Anyway, those of you that review, will get special prize...**

**-Alice**


	4. Caught By Esme and Going To School

**Disclaimer: I forgot to add this in, but I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I do however own the story line. And any characters that aren't from the book. End of Discalaimer. **

Rosalie's POV:

I ran into Esme on my way down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, mom!" I said cheerfull, moving past her down the stairs. She grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Good morning, Rosalie." She said suspiciously. "And where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked me.

"I'm heading to the kitchen to find Jasper." I hedged, knowing she wouldn't approve.

"Why?" She wasn't giving up, and I could tell she had no intention to. So, I gave in.

"So I can wash and style his hair." I said, the words rushing out. Esme's frown got deeper and more disapproving with every word. I tried to push past her again, to no avail, her grip on my forearm held fast.

"Rosalie, why do you torture your brother with this?" She asked me, sighing in annoyance.

"Because I can't make _my _hair look any better, so I want to do _his_." I pouted, trying to win her over.

"Leave your brother alone, Rosalie. For the eighth and final time." She said, giving me one of her motherly glares. "If you try to do Jasper's hair again, you will be punished, make no mistake." She threatened me, releasing my arm.

"Okay, mom." I responded, starting down the stairs again. I was already planning for tomorrow.

"Oh, Rosalie?" She called after me.

"Yes, mom?" I turned to look at her again.

"Jasper isn't even in the kitchen." She said, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"And why would I care about that?" I asked, trying to act nonchalant. I silently kicked myself for believing Alice so quickly.

"Just thought I'd let you know." She responded, continuing up the stairs. I marched into the kitchen and dragged Emmett off of his chair by the breakfast bar.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said, slowly recovering from the shock of my sudden entrance.

"Go get the car and meet me outside." I practically snarled at him, before softening. I could never snarl at my Emmett. "Please?" I added, kissing him gently.

"Sure, love." He said. "Anything for you."

Jasper's POV:

Where the heck is Alice? It cannot take THIS long to do your hair and makeup! I mean, honestly, if she doesn't hurry up, we're going to be late for school even WITH her insane driving!

Just as I thought this, Edward, Alice, and Emmett all walked into the garage together. I cursed silently and hid further behing Alice's newest car. I had nothing to worry about, though because Emmett climbed quickly into Rosalie's BMW and pulled out of the garage before Alice could finish saying goodbye to him.Then, Edward and Alice made their way over to the car I was hiding behind.

"Jasper?" Alice called out, searching the dark garage with her lovely topaz eyes.

"Over here, love." I responded, my quiet voice cutting through the darkness, as I stood up from my crouched hiding place.

"Oh, there you are. Hurry up and get in the car, we've got to go pick up Bella with Edward because the S60's in the shop." She said, coming over to me and giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding into the driver's seat. I just sighed as I got into the passenger side, Edward sliding in the back soon after.

Bella's POV:

I had just finished breakfast, and i was looking out the window waiting for Edward to pull up when a very shiny blue Volvo S80 pulled up instead. I left the house and began locking the door as Alice came skipping up.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Oh, he's in the backseat!" She responded cheerfully, getting back intob her seat as I made my way towards the door to the backseat. "His car's in the shop, so we had to drive him today."

"Oh." I responded, as Edward's cool hands pulled me into the car. I was greeted with a kiss aas Edward pressed his icy lips to mine. I instantly relaxed, wrapping my arms around him. He pulled away.

I looked otwards the front seat to see Jasper turn away from us with an uncomfortable expression.

"Ugh, PDA." He grimaced. "It's only okay when Alice does it."

"Shut up, Jasper." Edward responded in a low voice, unbuckling my seatbelt as Alice pulled smoothly into a parking spot. As soon as the engine was shut off, I was pulled gently out of the car and whisked off to mine and Edward's first class.

**A/N I love Jasper! OMG. BTW, I'm staring up an Alice and Jasper romance fanfic. Staring from the very beginning of their relationship. Anyway, sorry about how shot chapter 3 was. It was mainly a filler until I could get this one done for you guys. Abd BTW, I'm just skipping thorugh school hours because they're very boring. So, at the start of the next chapter, we'll already be at the Cullen Household...just to let you know. Anyway, i hope you like this, And as always, read and review. Please tell me what you guys wat to happen next, it's a vote...either a Cullen Family Game Night or Alice get's to give Jasper a makeover...while Bella takes Edward shopping with her. Pick one, please!!!**

**-Alice**


	5. Tricking Jasper

**I'm very sorry to all of you who wanted a game night, I'll have that posted soon, it's just being harder than I thought to write it and make it original. So, in the mean time, I'm posting a Jasper makeover scene...lol...just please, don't overthink how the beginning comes off...please, I know I did, and I'm regretting it a little bit now...but only a little bit. Anyway, it'll be a while between updates, because I've been pretty busy and have had some major writer's block...which I hate. So anyway, read and enjoy!!!**

**-Alice**

I was so bored today it wasn't even funny. I laughed, or giggled actually. _Well it was certainly going to get entertaining in a few seconds, _I thought to myself, unbuttoning the top few buttons on my dark blue shirt to reveal a lacy black bra underneath. This was going to be fun!

"Oh, Jasper!" I called from the door of his office, making sure that I leaned forward just enough that he could clearly see the lace.

"What Alice?" He said, not looking up from his book.

"I seem to need your help with something." I tried again, working on getting his attention away from his book.

"Go ask Emmet ot Edward." He responded gruffly, annoyed at being interupted again, but still okay with it because it was after all me.

"But Jasper, I want you to help me with it." I put a little more pout into my voice this time, and he looked up. Oh boy, did he look up!

Jasper followed me without question back to our room, his eyes burning with desire, I only needed a few well-placed kisses to get him to follow me unthinkingly into our bathroom. **(not in those places, sick minded people!!!) **I pushed him backwatds into my makeover chair and strapped him in. Realization dawned on him in an instant, his eyes burning with a light anger. (He could never be furious with me)

"Alice, love...baby...sweetheart, please, no." Jasper begged me, pleading with everything he had, trying to prey on my weaknesses. I refused to cooperate.

"You're not getting out of it this time, Jasper, sorry, but no." I smiled at him wickedly as I took out the hair gel and began styling his hair so it fell into his eyes in a rather sexy way. I had to bite my lip a few times to keep control over myself when he looked up at me through his eyelahes with his pleading eyes.

."So, blue or green today, love?" I asked him, not really caring about the answer, I was going to do what I wanted to him no matter what he said. That, and I needed a distraction from the burning intensity of his eyes.

"Uh...neither!" He said, trying slyly to pull me into a kiss. I danced out of his reach, and pulled out some eyeliner.

"None of that, now darling!" I said, making sure he was securely strapped into the chair before I came around to the front of him and began applying a thick, dark coat of black eyeliner around Jasper's soft, golden eyes.

He grew sullen as I tweaked and redid the eyeliner over and over again, frowning and pouting to the extreme. His eyes shot open in shock however as I reached into my makeup case and pulled out my favorite makeover torture device. Mascara.

"Please love, no! Isn't the eyeliner and hair gel enough?"He renewed his begging with added vigor.

"I'm sorry, hun, but the look I'm giving you today would be incomplete with out mascara!" I told him, applying a coat and making sure that his lashes didn't clump.

"What look is that?" He asked, trying to get me to tell him and forget about applying a second coat.

"Wouldn't you just love to know?" I asked him, applying coat two and skipping of to my closet of the clothes I dressed Jasper up in for makeovers. I searched through the cavernous room for about 15 minutes until I had finally found the perfect things.

"Alright, love. You have to promise me you won't struggle." i said to him, skipping back into the room. I was surprised to see Bella in the room. "Hey, Bella!" I cried out cheerfully, dropping the clothes in my hands and throwing my arms around her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Well, Edward said tonight was a family game night and to be here. And then when I got here, I was overwhelmed with a need to come find Jasper and rescue him, so I did and here we are." She responded, hugging me back.

"Well, you found me, but you forgot to do the rescuing part." Jasper sighed, giving in at last. I turned around and smiled at him, a better plan forming in my mind now that I had been reminded of game night.

"So, honey, you tried to escape did you?" I chided him. "You know better than that! If you try to escape I'll just give you another makeover and then you won't get your reward for being good and going a long with my whims." I pouted a little at the last bit, just to make him feel a little bad for not liking the makeovers.

"I'm sorry, love, I'm sorry!" He said, the lust burning in his eyes from my mention of his "reward" being quickly replced with a bit of guilt.

"That's okay! As long as you promise to go along for my plan until game night is over." I said, waiting for his answer as I gathered the clothes off of the floor.

"I promise." He said solemnly, before allowing himself a look at the black lace that was still peeking out from under my shirt. I heard an uncomfortable cough from Bella behind me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry! I forgot about how I was dressed right now!" I exclaimed, quickly buttoning my shirt up to hide my bra. "I kind of tricked Jasper into this lovely makeover you see before you." I said, winking at her. "Oh, if you would like to help, can you grab my polaroid camera out of my closet?" I asked her, leting her get out of the room before i had Jasper change clothes.

"Sure!" She said, grateful for the opportunity to leave this now awkward situation. She dashed out the door as quickly as she could without tripping.

"Okay, love, dress-up time!" I announced cheerfully, unstrapping Jasper from the chair and tossing the pile of clothes into his arms. I stood there as he put them on quickly, stopping him to adjust the way he was weraing a piece from time to time. Finally, he had the outfit on and I stepped back to view my finished project. He looked fantastic!

"Bella? I need the camera now." I called out, and Bella came through the door slowly, trying her hardest not to trip and hurt the camera. "Thank you dear!" I smiled sweetly at her, turning to Jasper to smap the first pictures. "What do you think?" I asked her eagerly, as Jasper posed for the routine after-the-makeover pictures.

"Wow, it's a big change!" She responded, a bit shocked as more polaroid pictures fell from the camera and to the floor. "Why exactly did you make him emo though?" She asked me.

"I'll have to tell you that once dear Jasper here is out of the room." I responded, setting the camera on the counter by the bathroom sink and scooping the photos from the floor int omy arms. "Okay, Jasper, for the rest of the night, i want you to wear that. Otherwise no reward." I instructed him, before sending him out of the room. He didn't protest once, merely nodding as I warned him that I would know if he took it of for a sisngel second.

I turned around to face Bella once more as soon as Jasper was gone and the door was securely shut behind him. "Follow me." I told her, leading her into my cavernous closet to where I hid my box of Jasper's makeover photos. I pulled it out, and lited the lid, dumping the new pictures inside, save one. I turned it around and showed it to her. "I love the way he looks when he's like this, it's like you can see all of the pain in the world shown through his eyes, but that he's gotten past it and now he's happy. It reminds me of how he was before I got to know him really well...and of the change I made in him and how much he loves me. That and he just looks so damn sexy when he's like this!" I exclaimed.

Bella only giggled, not completely getting it, but still loving it all the same. She glanced behind me at the box of pictures labeled "Edward".

"Can I see some of those?" She asked me, giggling harder and blushing now as she pictured Edward in an outfit similar to Jasper's.

"Of course, but it'll have to be some other time, hun, because right now game night is going to start!" I said, putting the box back and getting to my feet. I pulled Bella with me as I dashed down the stairs.

**Sorry it's a bit of a lame cliffie before the game night chapter which I promise to have done soon! However, I'm working on an Alice and Jasper fanfic that's been taking up a lot of my creative energy. Oh, speaking of that fanfiction, I need a title for it. So, if you have any ideas, review and tell me! The owner of best idea (judged by me) will get a cameo(walk in part) in an upcoming chapter!!!! Oh, BTW, I'm going to be away from my beloved computer for a while, (unless I can manage to convince my grandparents to let me on at their house) because I'm going to be staying at my grandparents house fron about April 24th to May 1st, I'm not sure of the dates, but it should be around this time. So, if I don't get the next chapter up before then (unlikely) I'm sorry, and I'll have it up as soon as I get back! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the makeover chapter, and as always, please r&r!!!!**

**-Alice**


	6. Game Night and Where has Emmett gone?

Bella:

I was practically dragged downstairs and into the family room where game night awaited by a very excited Alice. I very nearly escaped tripping (for once) and into an already chaotic whirlwind of pre-game excitement made even more intense by Emmett randomly screaming "WHOO-HOO!" at the top of his lungs for no apparent reason. All I can say is if only we had known not to agree to play Monopoly.

We made it safely through several games such as Sorry and Yahtzee without any type of problem. Then, as we were getting snacks for me, picking some music out (where Edward was of course shooting down any suggestion but his own), and finding the next game to play, Emmett suggested Monopoly and then disappeared.

Edward:

Everyone agreed on Monopoly because we couldn't think of any other games that would be fair for everyone to play together. So, Alice dug out the board and set everything up while Carlisle set up the bank and Esme gathered more snacks for Bella. We were all soon set up around the board and ready to begin when Bella mentioned the Emmett was missing.

"Hey guys, where's Emmett?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since he suggested Monopoly." Rose responded, flashing Bella a shy smile. They'd been getting used to each other as time went by.

"Emmett? We're ready to start the game." Esme called up the stairs. There was no response.

"Do you think we should look for him?" Carlisle asked slowly, unsure as to whether this was a safe option.

"I don't know. This all seems a little fishy considering it is Emmett and all." Alice responded, beginning to wonder if she should have seen this coming. We all pondered this for a minute. Then I caught what Emmett thought about Alice's statement.

Emmett:

_What's that supposed to mean? _ I wondered idly, continuing on my way away from the house. I had suggested Monopoly as the next game, and then I went upstairs to bring down _my _ideas for what we should listen to next. But right as I spotted my Fergie CD and was about to take it downstairs, I had an idea. Why play Monopoly when you can play hide and go seek? So, I took off and started on my way to find the best hiding place EVER!!! And then call the family to tell them about the game of course.

Carlisle:

We contemplated what to do for about half an hour before we had come up with three ideas as to what had happened: 1. Emmett had forgotten game night and had left the house to buy Barbie dolls without Rosalie knowing about it, 2. Emmett had been kidnapped by a zoo thinking he was a gorilla (Edward's somewhat hopeful sounding suggestion), or 3. This was all part of Emmett's deranged idea of a game of impromptu hide and seek. Just as we were about to decide what we should do, the phone rang and we all fell silent as Esme walked calmly over and picked up the phone.

Esme:

I picked up the phone and was immediately greeted with Emmett screaming in my ear.

"HI GUYS, IT'S ME….EMMETT! WE'RE NOW PLAYING HIDE AND SEEK, SO EVERYONE BUT JASPER HIDE!" He bellowed.

"Emmett, why doesn't Jasper have to hide?" I asked him slowly so he would understand mew in his excitement.

"Because he's it, of course!" He stated simply, as if it was obvious.

"Okay, but stay within 5 miles of Forks Emmett, or it won't be fair for Bella." I cautioned him before putting him on speaker phone so we could discuss it as a family.

"Okay, guys!" Emmett called cheerfully into the phone. "We have to stay within 5 miles of Forks, no one gets a flashlight except for Bella, Edward and Bella can be a team so it's a bit more fair, Alice can't use her visions to help her, Edward can't use his mind reading, and Jasper can't use his feeling control or sensing. Oh, and no hiding in people's houses or in buildings, okay? That should be it for rules. Oh, wait…Jasper is "it" first, okay?" He rattled out.

"Okay," the family chorused out.

"Well let's get started then! Count up to 100, Jasper, and let the game begin!" Emmett finished before hanging up with a small click.

"Well, we'd better get started then, I suppose." I said, handing Bella a small flashlight. And with that, we split up and headed out into the night to find hiding places. All except for Jasper of course, who was stuck sitting in the living room glumly beginning his counting from behind his hands.

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, you guys! I just couldn't come up with a good story line to keep things interesting until today. Anyway, I plan to be updating with what occurs during the hide and seek game as soon as I can, but it might not be for a little while. Please don't give up on me!!! I hope you guys like this even though it's a little short, and I promise to update as soon as I can!!! Until then, Please read and review telling me who you're rooting for to win and who you think should win, okay? (No ,they don't have to be the same people.)**

**-Alice **


	7. The Game

**Ch 7. The Game**

_**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update, guys! It has been a crazy time for me lately, and I've been trying to find ways to incorporate all of your guy's lovely ideas in this chapter. I was thrilled with how many people voted for who should win, and I hope I can do you ideas justice in this chapter. Well, I guess we'll see, hope you enjoy it!!!!**_

**Jasper:**_Well, at least I'm not stuck outside in this makeover-crap Alice stuck me in..._ I thought glumly to myself as I counted out loud.

_1...2...3...4...5...6...7..._

I don't even like hide and seek anyway, but I played it for game night, even though I'd much rather be reading a book while Alice shops online. But oh well. I sighed and resigned myself to a long night.

_15...16...17...18...19...20..._

**Esme:**_Oh, the things I do for my children! _I though as we all headed outside to find hiding places before Jasper could finish counting. I already knew exactly where I was going to hide, as long as Carslisle didn't get there first. It was an old valley hidden way deep inside the mountains, and it was just inside the five mile limit we were all operating under. I made my way there as stealthily as possible, trying to leave as little of a sign as possible of my passing. I hid inside old abandoned bear cave next to a little pond that was situated almost in the exact center of the valley, and settled down to wait.

35...36...37...38...

**Carslisle:** I made my way to an old valley I knew of, a place I had taken my Esme once, when we had first lived in Forks, just after we made our treaty with the wolves. Oh, she had adored watching all the fish swimming in the pond...from underwater. I had had to pull her out of the stream to get her to leave. I had begun to think she was going to stay with the fish forever. I smiled at this memory and headed towards the old abandoned bear cave next to that stream from so long ago.

"Carslisle?" Esme was sitting inside the cave, much to my surprise. "I guess you thought of this too, huh? She smiled and came over to me, holding out her hand until it found mine.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose. Or just kindred spirits." I held her to me for a brief moment in a hug before stepping back and unwiniding my fingers from hers to go find a hiding spot of my own. "Well, I suppose I'll be going now. After all, Jasper is almost to the 70's in his counting." Her hand refused to let go of mine, and she pulled me down to sit next to her on the bank of the stream.

"Well, Emmett never said anything about hiding in different places..." She began, dipping her toes into the water, creating ripples that spread across the surface. "So, I suppose I could share my hiding spot with you." She finished, looking up from the pond and into my eyes, smiling sweetly. I put my arms around her, and she leaned contentedly into my side with a little sigh. Hide and seek had never been a better game. _**(AWWWW!!!! Sorry, I'm a sucker for fluff...of any kind)**_

**Edward:** "Bella, honey, we need to find a place to hide...and quickly!!!!" I urged her, as she followed me through the forest, stopping every now and then to look around. "What are you looking around for anyway?" I asked her.

"In case we get seperated, I want to be able to find my way back to the house." She said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Bella, we won't get seperated." I sighed. "Now will you please let me carry you?" She looked at me for a moment, judging my expression before nodding and allowing me to pull her onto my back. I ran quickly through the trees, heading to a small outcropping of rocks I had seem once when I was hunting, only a mile or two away. We were there in seconds, and we ducked under an overhanging rock just as it began to rain.

_69...70...71...72...73..._

**Alice:**_Crap, I should have thought to look into the weather forecast before we did this! _I thought glumly to myself as I shifted my weight carefully into a more comfortable position atop the tall pine tree I was perched in. I had been sitting here for the majority of the time that everyone else was still finding their hiding places. At one point, I had seen Esme sneak by underneath the branches of my hiding place, not even realizing I was there, as she headed off to find someplace to hide. And then, shortly after she was out of sight, Carslisle came the same way, going in what looked like the same direction.

_I wonder who'll have to find a different spot, Carslisle or Esme?_ I had thought to myself. Either way, I hoped they were safe and dry now. This storm was looking like a big one. Then my thoughts wandered to Jasper. Was he out looking for us yet? Cold raindrops dripped onto my head, running down into my eyes, I looked up, grumpily at the black clouds.

_Well, this is pleasant. _I thought glumly. Ah well, only a few more hours to go.

_81...82...83...84...85..._

**Rosalie:** The wind was blowing something fierce, and I tried to press myself even tighter into the little hollow I had found. I was close to a meadow, but I knew I wouldn't want to get near there, as I looked at the black clouds that were just beginning to spit rain onto my golden hair.

_Why did we have to make the no building rule?_ I asked myself in frustration. _Because otherwise it wouldn't have been fun! That's why. _I sighed in resignation. I was going to get wet. _Lovely. Well, at least it's not cold. _I sighed again. _Poor Bella, she's probably freezing. I've really got to work on being nicer to her...but if she would just __**think **__about her decision, she would know what she was giving up. And that she shouldn't give it up!!! But then there was Edward...he really couldn't live without her...and vice versa...life is too complicated sometimes. _I glared up at the sky. _Why me?_

**Emmett:**Well, my hiding place was perfect. They would never, ever find me. Ever. I snorted. _Heck, I'll have to turn myself in...except I'm not wanted by the cops...so not "turn myself in exactly"...but something similar._ I grinned happily. Any minute now, the game would begin. And I would win too, because I am the ruler of ze world!!!!! I gave a small evil cackle, and then settled down to wait.

_94...95...96...97...98...99...100. And so it begins._

_**So who loved the Carslisle and Esme fluff??? Be honest now! I loved it. No one ever shows those two as a couple, just as parents. So now Carslisle and esme have their own little moment. I'm so glad I got everyone's POV in, that makes it a little more well rounded, don't you think??? Well, except for Bella...but she's with Edward, so...well, I'll just let her do the talking during the hunt instead of Edward, how about that? Anyway, this is to set up the actual hunt, because otherwise you guys would be very confused about where everyone was. So now you know...except for Emmett. So, I'm making that a guessing game for all of my faithful readers (and reviewers!) if you have an idea as to where Emmett might be, let me know!!! And then, the hunt will begin!**_


	8. Game Night Ends

**Ch 8, finally! I know you guys must be getting sick of the long waits, and I'm very sorry for those. I won't even blame you if you have long since stopped reading this story. It's my fault, honestly. My life has been pretty hectic for the last few months, and it's pretty rare that I have time to actually sit down and write something. Hopefully, I will have more time in the upcoming weeks and I can make up for these terrible waiting periods I've been putting you guys through. With that said, on to chapter 8!**

**Bella**_Ugh, rain. _I thought to myself, as the rain continued to pour down around us. Luckily, Edward had thought far enough ahead to hide us underneath this rock overhang so that we wouldn't get wet. _Correction: so __**I**__ wouldn't get wet,_ I thought to myself a bit glumly. I doubted the rain would bother Edward at all. I gave a small sigh, leaning into his side, as he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin on the top of my head. Either way, being trapped under here for hide and seek wasn't so bad, as long as Edward was with me. I smiled a bit to myself, just waiting to be found now that the game had begun with Edward's whispered announcement of this fact into my ear.

"You know," he began, whispering into my ear again, "It's actually a good thing it's raining. It might mask your scent just a bit." He told me, and I could feel his chuckle reverberating through his chest. "Although you do smell even more irresistible to me from where I'm sitting," he continued, finishing his thought.

"Sorry." I apologized uncertainly. "Should I…" I gestured moving away, asking him if he needed space. He understood my question, and only held me a bit tighter.

"No, it's fine," he responded, pressing his lips to my hair before pulling me onto his lap and turning me a bit sideway so that he could see my face and still hold me. "I've never minded the way you smell." He said, as if it should be obvious, "However, it does make it a lot harder to resist doing this…" he trailed off, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss. Neither of us noticed Jasper approach, too caught up in the moment, until Jasper cleared his throat very deliberately. I pulled away, ducking my head, embarrassed, but Edward just looked up at Jasper from where we were seated on the rock, and smiled.

"Caught in the act," He sighed, giving Jasper an impish grin. He obviously didn't regret losing the game because we had been too wrapped up in each other. Jasper smiled back, understanding, and added a feeling of comfort to the atmosphere, I looked up at his and smiled, no longer embarrassed.

"Thank you Jasper," I said, knowing he had done it for my benefit.

"It was no problem, Bella. I know the feeling, Alice and I were caught doing that once…" He reminisced with a smile. "I still don't regret losing that game, even though Emmett teased me about it for years." I smiled with him now, thinking how sweet it was that he put up with so much taunting from his brothers, all for the sake of getting carried away by your emotions. I glanced at Edward from the corner of my eye, almost knowing what that was like, except that Edward wouldn't allow them to taunt me about it. He knew how sensitive I was, and how I liked to keep things private. I appreciated his worrying tendencies even more where things like this were concerned.

"Well, I suppose Bella and I will go back to the house now," Edward went on, ignoring Jasper's trip down memory lane. "You'd better get going Jasper." He said, already picking me up, and swinging me onto his back carefully. "We'll see you after the game." He began running, and from a distance, I heard Jasper call out a farewell.

We were back at the house in seconds, and he had soon set up a movie, complete with snacks for me, to keep us occupied while we were waiting. I could always think of better ways to occupy our time, but Edward was set against those ways…at least until I married him, anyway.

_Edward and his rules,_ I sighed, leaning into him as I turned my attention to the movie. I smiled as I felt him kiss the top of my head softly before returning his eyes to the screen as well. _I could get used to this, _I thought comfortably, lulled into an almost sleepy mood by the dim lights and the feeling of having Edward right next to me as we did such a normal thing as watching a movie together as a couple._ Oh, definitely._

**Jasper:** _Edward and Bella were so cute,_ I thought, _I almost hated to interrupt them, but at least this way Bella is out of the cold, and they can spend some time alone together tonight._ I continued, searching for any signs of my family.

I knew that Alice and Emmett would probably be the hardest to find, simply because Alice could be so sneaky and Emmett was so determined to win. Usually, Edward was the hardest to find, because he had such good instincts and control over himself. My thoughts flashed briefly to Bella and Edward again and I couldn't repress the smile that came involuntarily to my lips; they were perfect for each other. Rosalie was the same way as Edward as long as she didn't get too impatient, which she did quite frequently.

So, I decided to look for Esme first, knowing that she was never quite sly enough to hide quite as well as the others. She was like our mother; however, so all her faults were forgiven. It _was_ Esme after all. How anyone could _not_ forgive her for something was beyond me.

I soon caught her scent, and I followed it for a while, noticing that Carlisle's was mingled with hers. They had obviously wound up hiding in the same spot, which had surprisingly enough never happened before. I had know it was only a matter of time before this happened though, the sheer amount of loneliness in their auras showed how much they hated to be apart for something as trivial as a game.

Sure enough, I came to a secluded valley a few minutes after starting out. I heard the sound of their hushed voices, trying to stay hidden for the sake of the game, discussing events from the times they had spent together in the past. Once again, I found myself clearing my throat as I put people out of the running to win.

"You know," I said casually when they looked up, surprised. "So far the only people I've found have been the couples." They looked a bit embarrassed. If Esme could have blushed, I'm pretty sure her face would have been at least a bit pink, but nothing in comparison to Bella's usual tomato red flush.

"Sorry," Esme replied, "We got caught up reminiscing. We've had some pretty nice times in this valley." She explained. I smiled in response.

"I understand. I would do the same thing with Alice, were I in your place." Carlisle looked at Esme, his face showing the he knew exactly how I felt.

"Well, Esme, dearest," Carlisle began, "Would you care to accompany me on a walk back to the house?" He stood and offered her his hand to help her up.

"Why, yes, I would. Thank you." She took his hand, lifting herself off the damp ground. She put her arm through his, and they began walking off, waving to me as they went. I returned the wave, and then set off to find my Alice. I had been without her too long for my liking, and didn't intend to be away from her much longer.

**Alice:** _Ugh, sitting in trees is not comfortable, not in the least,_ I thought miserably. My shirt was soaked through, and water kept dripping into my eyes, but I was afraid to shift in the tree for fear that someone would hear me.

Jasper had been prowling around on the ground below near my tree, and I had since stopped all movement that might alert him to my presence, even breathing. _Well, at least I'm not as tall as Rosalie,_ I thought, silently sending praises to the heavens for my small size. That would make it a bit harder for him to find me.

Even so, I knew I couldn't stay hidden for long. Jasper and I were remarkably attuned to each other. He could probably have sensed me miles away if it hadn't been for the rain and gusting winds. All it would take was one single break in the wind for him to catch my scent and find where I was hiding; which was exactly what was going to happen in, oh, 10 seconds.

Sure enough, the wind stopped for a split second, and Jasper's head snapped up, scanning my tree for me. I decided to give up when I saw his eyes come to rest on me. I have a little wave, and his face brightened considerably. I imagine mine did too, but as I had no mirror I could not swear to that fact. Either way, Jasper was at my side in moments, having scaled the extremely large tree at top speed to see me.

I smiled at him, reaching out my hand to him. He pulled my hand into his lap, letting it rest there as he rubbed circles into the back of it. We sat there for a while, just enjoying being together, until suddenly Jasper started laughing. I looked at him questioningly; he caught my look and pointed into the distance at the house.

I shook my head in disbelief. _Oh, Emmett, _I thought to myself. _Well, at least he was creative…_

"I suppose you should go now. Rosalie will want to know that she won and can come inside now. I'm sure the rain has really done wonders to put her mood in the positive." I said sarcastically, still shaking my head a bit over Emmett's astonishing simplicity in his choice of hiding place.

"Yes, I suppose so." He sighed, "I would much rather stay here with you." He caught my gaze with his eyes, and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward to press my lips gently to his in a kiss. I must have moved a bit too quickly, because as Jasper returned kiss, there was a loud snapping noise and suddenly we were no longer supported by a branch.

Instead, we were falling through the moisture-filled air, snapping branches as we went with loud cracks.

"OOF!" I exhaled sharply, as my back hit the hard ground. Jasper landed next to me, letting out a similar sounding exhalation. He looked over to me, turning only his head. I looked back, and for a moment we were both silent, making sure that the other was okay with a quick visual examination. Then, abruptly, we burst out laughing. He sat up, and reached his arms out to me. It was an irresistible invitation, so I made my way to him, and we sat there for several minutes laughing in each other's arms.

"I've got to go tell Emmett he's out now," He said, unwillingly as our chuckles died down.

"I'll see you back at the house then," I stood up slowly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with me. I pulled my hand away reluctantly, heading off to the house.

"Wait!" He jogged up beside me," We could walk together, if you'd like." I took his hand in mine as an answer.

"I was hoping you'd say that," I said, swinging our intertwined hands as we walked along our path to the house.

**Emmett: **I had been here, in my hiding spot for hours. Through the torrential rain and fearsome winds, I had not made a sound. Nothing could give away my hiding place. _I'm the King of Hide and Seek, _I thought smugly to myself. _No one will find me. _Just then, I heard someone call my name.

"EMMETT!" Jasper called out. I could hear Alice giggling from beside him. If he thought he was going to get me to show myself by tricking me into thinking he's already found me, he had another think coming.

"Emmett, I know you're on top of the garage!" He called again. Was he bluffing? I couldn't tell. He was going to have to come get me. There's no way I'm giving myself up by mistake. I heard him tell Alice to go ahead and call Rosalie and tell her that she won. He was standing over me, blonde hair dripping onto my face, before I had time to think about if he was just trying to draw me out with that statement.

"Did I really lose?" I asked, upset, as Jasper held his hand out to help me up from my lying position on the roof.

"Yes, Emmett, you really lost." He said, shaking his head at me. We jumped from the roof of the garage, and headed inside. Rosalie and the rest of the family were already gathered in the living room, and had begun to discuss the game.

"Hey, Em, long time, no see!" Alice called out to me cheerfully from her perch on the arm of the couch. I grumble back a reply, still disappointed about my loss.

"Hello, Emmett." Esme said warmly, "I'm sorry you lost, honey. I know how much you wanted to win." I gave her a hug of gratitude. Esme truly was my mother; she always knew how to comfort me. I went to sit by Rosalie on the love seat, and the conversation started up again. After about 20 minutes or so, the conversation began to wind down and someone finally thought to ask me one of the big questions of the night.

"So, Emmett, where did you hide anyway?" Edward asked. Bella looked up from underneath his arm, clearly interested in this topic.

"Oh, just someplace…" I trailed off, not wanting to give him ideas for future hiding places.

"That's easy! He was lying on top of the garage this whole time!" Alice called out, giving away my secret without a thought. I gave her a small glare; she just smiled in response.

"On the roof of the garage, huh?" Edward said thoughtfully, no doubt already planning his hiding place for next time. I silently cursed Alice for giving him this opportunity to beat me. Edward just chuckled and proceeded to wake Bella up so that he could take her home. It had been a long, fun-filled night.

* * *

**Well, I hope that's long enough to satisfy your reading cravings for a bit. It took me forever to write this, but I'm really happy with it now. Anyway, I hope you like the way it turned out, please read and review. I had several excellent suggestions for things to put in for this, but none of them seemed to really work. I also had someone request that Jacob and the pack show up in this chapter. About that, I really didn't see how I could work that in, so I didn't, but I may work something with them in it in the future. We'll see how it goes. I'm not a real big werewolf fan, so I'm not the best at writing things where they're concerned. I write what I like, what can I say?**


	9. Grocery Shopping with Edward

**Ch 9. Sorry it has taken me ages to get this up. I'll honestly be surprised if anyone bothers to read this. If you're still waiting to see what's going to happen next, thank you for sticking with me and I apologize for the long wait. Well, here it is.**

**Bella: **

I stretched, and opened my eyes to yet another cloudy day in Forks. I sat up in bed to see Edward relaxing in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. He smiled at me and held out his arms for me to come join him. I flung back the covers, and ran over to him.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked me, pulling me onto his lap.

"Pretty well, how was your night? Did I say anything interesting in my sleep?" I asked him, hoping I hadn't said anything as crazy as I had last week. Alice had made me watch twelve hours of America's Next Top Model while Edward was out hunting. I had gone on and on about how I, not some girl named Lilliana, was going to be the next top model. Edward had gotten endless hours of amusement from it.

"Nothing new, just your regular speeches." He answered, rubbing my back reassuringly. By this he meant, saying my name and telling me how much you love me for an hour or two while you're sleeping. Joy. "So, what do you want to do today?" He inquired about our plans.

"Well, it's Saturday, so I guess some grocery shopping." I had been neglecting the shopping for as long as I could, and the fridge and cupboards were getting frighteningly bare. "Would you like to come with me?"

"If you'll have me," He replied charmingly. I got up and began searching through my closet for some clothing to wear. Another thing I had been neglecting to do was laundry. Even with all of Alice's additions to my wardrobe, it was becoming limited with the amount of clothes that needed washing.

"Looks like some laundry is in our future too. However, you're not allowed to help with that." I picked out an outfit I had sworn to Alice I would never wear as it was ridiculously fancy. Unfortunately, it was the only complete outfit I had clean.

"And why, may I ask, am I forbidden to help with your laundry?" Edward asked, still sitting in my rocking chair.

"Because I'm not comfortable having you fold my clothes. " I responded, keeping my face away from his so he couldn't see me blushing. I was trying to skirt around the obvious fact that I wasn't comfortable with Edward folding my underwear.

"Why aren't you comfortable having me fold your clothes, Bella?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed even more. "I wouldn't have to fold, you know. I could just load the machines." He went on, trying to convince me to let him help at least a little bit.



"Fine, you can load the machines, but that's it." I said, trying to relax now that I'd gotten my way.

"You didn't answer my question." He went on, trying to figure out what I was thinking. He couldn't seem to grasp why I might have reservations about his help on my laundry. "You can tell me, Bella. I promise I won't laugh, think it's weird, or even argue with you. I just want to know." He could be so persuasive.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you…folding….my…folding my…" I stuttered, unsure of how to say what I needed to with the least possible humiliation.

"Folding what, Bells? " He asked calmly, trying to make me comfortable enough to say it. His hands moved to my back to rub calming circles into it to get me to relax.

"Folding my….underwear." I cringed in embarrassment, hoping Edward would not make me face him so he could see how badly I was blushing.

"Bella…" He sighed, wrapping his arms around my waist once more, and burying his head into the side of my neck. "You are completely absurd." He sighed once more before turning me in his arms to face him. "Why are you embarrassed?" He asked, searching my red face.

"Well…it's just so…weird. I mean you're my boyfriend and boyfriends do not do their girlfriend's laundry. Or at least I don't think they should. It's awkward and it makes me uncomfortable…" I grimaced, thinking of just how awkward it could be.

"Okay, I'll only start the machines. That and fold towels and hang up shirts. That way the workload is a bit more even." He compromised, knowing exactly what would make me agree.

"Thank you." I muttered, into his shoulder, where I had rested my head after my laundry outburst.

"Anything to make you happy, dearest." He replied, lifting my face to give me a kiss. "Now go get ready, we have some grocery shopping to do!" He released me from his hold, and I headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

**20 minutes later**

"Ready to go?" I asked Edward, coming back into my room after getting ready for the day. The room was empty. I glanced around to make sure I hadn't missed him. No Edward. "Edward?" I called out. This was very unlike him.

"Downstairs, Bella." He called. I walked downstairs to see Edward, already changed, waiting by the door. I grabbed my coat, and headed out the door, pausing to lock it with the key under the eave. When I turned around, I couldn't help but laugh. Edward was climbing excitedly into a minivan.



"Edward, what is that?" I asked in between giggles.

"It's a minivan, Bella, what else?" he replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Now hurry and get in so we have plenty of time to shop!"

"Edward, I'm a bit confused." I said, shutting the minivan's door behind me. "Why are you so excited about going to the grocery store?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Bella, don't you know? It's my first time going grocery shopping." He said, driving us quickly to the store.

"Oh, I guess I just didn't think about it. In that case, you can push the cart." I said, getting out of the van and going to the cart collector to grab one that worked okay. I pushed it towards Edward, who caught it by the handle easily and pushed it into the store after me.

"Well, let's get the warm things before the refrigerated." I guided him through the aisles, stopping to grab the items on my shopping list and dropping them into the cart. I tried to hurry, because Edward was drawing a lot of attention to us. All of the women in the store would stop and stare as we went by. Even the old ladies were ogling Edward. We headed to the refrigerated section.

"Okay, let me get some meat and milk, and then we're out of here." I said, grabbing some milk before heading over to the meat section.

"This is sort of fun Bella." Edward sounded surprised. I looked behind me to see him riding on the cart and pushing it with one foot as if it was a skateboard. "Whoo!" He called out, racing past me. I ran to catch up with the cart. I ran to catch up to him.

"Very mature, Edward." I teased him, catching the cart by the handle and slowing in to a stop.

"Well, I try." He said sarcastically, climbing out of the cart and grabbing my hand. We continued to the meat section, arms linked. I grabbed all of the things Charlie and I would need for a while, and we headed to the cash register.

"Will that be all for you today?" The cashier asked, clearly staring at Edward as she finished ringing up the groceries.

"Yes, thank you." I said in an irritated tone, handing her the proper amount of cash. Edward was the best boyfriend, but sometimes all the women that stared openly at him got on my nerves. I took my change, and we left the store.

"Relax, Bella." Edward said to me, as we both got back into the van after putting the groceries in the back. "She's not even a quarter as beautiful as you are. She even thought that." He said, instantly making me feel better as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the house. "So next is laundry, correct?" He asked.



"Only after we put the groceries away." I replied, smiling at his enthusiasm for my everyday chores.

**I was going to include laundry with Edward into this chapter, but I'm afraid that will make it too long. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed shopping with Edward. He sure did. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, but I make no promises. R&R as always.**


End file.
